


【横雏】非典型恋爱

by softfur



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfur/pseuds/softfur





	【横雏】非典型恋爱

妻寄来的离婚协议令横山感到前所未有的平静。他从抽屉里取出一把金色的小刀小心翼翼地将信封划开，将文件取出来的时候几乎要把纸张贴到鼻尖。他在面前打开文件，例行公事一般开始阅读上面的每一个文字——并不是横山本人对离婚有多么上心，而是认真读完每一份文件实属横山难以启齿的个人习惯——他的工作就是一个坐在办公室里敲敲打打的企划制作人，对排列整齐的文字也难怪不会过分在意。好在横山阅读速度很快，他不一会儿就将妻填写好的一半扫过一遍，还把那张薄薄的纸翻了个面，对着一片空白发呆。就好像婚姻——当年也不过是走了这样的形势，纸上写着两个人的名字乖乖递上去，从两个个体组成一个家，可却一点实质意义都没有，他们的家一直是空白的。怪不得等到离婚的时候也依旧是同样形式，签好字各奔东西。在彼此的世界里什么都没有留下，可以被归结为一连串愚蠢的行为。尽管如此，横山还是认真地眯起眼睛阅读起背面来。那是被镜面反转过一次的奇怪字体。遇到假名的地方还好，比如妻为了方便笨蛋政府职员能够读出来在名字上标注的假名；可遇到反转过来的汉字横山就觉得难以分辨了。  
横山将圆珠笔从口袋里掏出来按出笔芯，将文件再一次翻转。  
究竟是哪里出错了呢？横山沉下眼眸。他现在并不想去思考这些。工作令他觉得太累了。他现在只想赶紧结束这场毫无意义的婚姻。自从发现家里入住过另一个男人的痕迹时，横山便已经预见到这一切了。  
在那之后横山努力坚持了一年半，他也试图扮演一个好丈夫挽回点什么，可到婚姻的最后几个月情人的身份却似乎成了横山的主业。那场婚姻他终究没收获半点亲情，即使勉强做着枕边人，也不过是各怀心思的陌生人罢了。  
横山回过神时，与他宣誓共度余生的那个妻已经成为了过去。一切都只剩下一道法律程序而已。横山将填好的表格塞回纸袋里，表格是要由他去送的。按照前妻的习惯，她大概是不会再想与这个家有什么瓜葛。横山倒是不觉得有什么难过，只不过是有点遗憾自己曾经宣过的誓言无法实现。横山向来是个克己的人，这之中的不甘心大概也只有他一个人能够了解。  
做完这些他才觉得有些累。不过也算是完成一件人生大事。横山在吃晚饭和给村上打电话之间犹豫了几秒，抿抿嘴不争气地选择了前者。  
是因为村上现在可能刚刚下班，而且可能还要照顾留下来的孩子没时间理他。横山把意面一股脑扔进煮沸的水里，躲在蒸腾起的白雾里默默思考着。  
横山打开冰箱观察起来，他随后把冰箱里剩下的几个西红柿、半颗洋葱和前妻放在保鲜袋里的肉末半成品拿出来（当他们还勉强维持着婚姻关系的时候，横山可是宁可点外卖都不会碰那些的，妻子不喜欢横山动她收纳好的东西，不然准又是一通暴跳如雷的争吵。不过现在妻不回来了，横山节俭的习惯可不允许冰箱里的食物坏掉），他把鲜红的番茄扔进水池里，洋葱切碎，肉末放进水池解冻。  
等待的时候横山想起村上以前最中意的便是意大利面，曾经读书的时候甚至一周有五天都做，横山被迫和村上一起吃相同的食物，一度看见意面就想逃跑。现在想起来竟然觉得有些好笑。肉末和番茄的分量都很大，处理的时候横山犹豫了一阵，才反应过来这可能是一直住在这里的前妻为了自己和出轨对象准备的食材。这个认知让他不自觉地笑起来，对方在他不知道的时候登堂入室做了主人，现在剩下的食物和一件空荡荡的大房子竟像是私奔二人留给他的施舍。大概是对他有愧吧。  
横山随手打了一颗鸡蛋在碗里，把蛋黄用筷子取出来，再将肉末和蛋清搅拌在一起，用味淋、胡椒盐简单地调味。他把橄榄油下锅，同时把洋葱倒进去炒软，等到洋葱变成金黄色时调小火，将肉末下去一起翻炒。肉末的分量相当大，横山用铲子将肉末均匀地在平底锅上铺开，等到快要成型，又毫不吝惜地将肉末全部搅碎。汁水可怜地被横山飞溅在白色的大理石桌面上，横山用手指将其抹掉，毫不吝啬地继续翻炒着。他没有在妻子面前做这道菜的记忆，不过要是让村上看见了，一定会毫不犹豫地吐槽他太过邋遢。说起来这些菜谱也是那时候和村上为了节省时间研究出来的简易版本，吃过的人只有他和村上当然一点都不奇怪。横山把切成块的番茄一股脑丢进锅里，没翻炒几下便失去耐心，敷衍着随意加了些水，盖上锅盖对嘶嘶作响的炉子不再理睬。  
等待时横山环顾四周，前妻的东西已经搬得七七八八，原本客厅里前妻最喜爱的单人沙发不知道什么时候消失不见了，客厅空出来一小块，但却显得以外和谐。前妻常用的盘子和水杯似乎也不见了，同时消失的大概还有衣物和化妆品之类的生活用品，想必是在横山离开的某段时间偷偷打包搬走的。  
横山并不知道她是什么时候走的。上一周横山一直在忙台里的新企划，私人手机几乎一概没看过，收到妻说要离婚的短信是两天前，回来就已经是这个样子了。这件事他还没来得及对村上说，不知道是出于什么心理，横山总觉得直接对村上挑明自己‘被离婚’让他觉得有种异样的感觉。  
村上信五是他的情人。  
即便这个称呼放在两个三十出头的正直男人身上显得格外色情，但事实大概也就是如此了。尽管用爱情这个庸俗的词来形容他们一定会被村上嗤之以鼻。  
前妻出轨的苦闷快要爆发那天正巧和村上约了酒，横山在只有两个人的空间里紧紧握着他的手。村上的安慰令横山几乎是如释重负般地释然了。村上信五总是存在着让他安心的力量，只是他在身边，村上的乐观让横山足以相信一切都会变好。友情与爱情的界限变得及其模糊，那一刻好像一切都变化了——他意识到自己希求的从来不是对一个家的向往，而是和村上信五在一起。  
喝到尽兴时横山将他推倒在包间的地板上拥抱他，酒精令他获得了无穷的力量，可以顺顺当当地追求一次自己的幸福。  
村上在他身下扭动着想要逃走，却被横山扣得死死地，横山吻他，坚持不懈地吮吻他的唇，将舌尖滑进他紧闭的唇缝里来回游走，手指隔着厚重的毛衣揉捏他的乳首。横山滚烫的呼吸终于还是打破村上最后的防线，村上紧咬着牙关不发出声音，遵从欲望缠住横山的双腿。  
他们当然有常识分辨正误，但背德的快感和被约束着的人性在他们结合时发生扭曲，就像是生活中被加入了不和谐的音符，刺耳的令人着迷。  
也因为深知道德为何物才这样惩罚自己——  
例如横山与前妻即便例行公事，横山也是幻想着村上的脸——至少横山自己是这样说的。  
“我想象着hina躺在我身下发出隐忍地呻吟，你为了不发出声音用手紧紧捂着嘴吧无助地呜咽，我吻你扣在脸上的一根根的手指，用额头抵着你被汗水打湿的刘海，然后以你喜欢的速度，一下深、一下浅的贯穿你。因为进入你时太急了，我没来得及带套，你的身体快要让我融化了。我幻想着用精液填满你的身体，精液一滴都不剩地射在你的身体里。然后我对着我的妻子射出来。”做爱时横山在村上耳边的呢喃如同魔咒——他们选择成为情人的那一天起那些令人难以启齿的话语被横山毫不修饰地表达出来，一瞬间就连天堂地狱与人间都变得难以分辨。  
赤裸的话语令他无处可逃，情欲使他下意识地收紧双腿，让横山更深地进入他。背离理智的身体令村上无比窘迫，他只能颤抖地用吻封住横山的嘴唇，舔他脸颊上的浮汗，无力地任凭爱欲将自己与横山吞噬。  
村上信五是他的情人，而这个情人，不可以是任何人。  
严格意义上讲他们似乎又并没有越界——后知后觉的或许只是性而已——他们相识十余年，早就不知何时对彼此抱有爱意。不然又怎么会在年少时狭小的公寓里紧挨着诉说理想、在酒精的作俑下狠命亲吻对方。  
可告白是没有的。  
醉酒之时摩挲对方的嘴唇已经可以被称为勇气。  
酱汁煮的差不多，横山掀开锅盖观察一下，把某次M记没有吃掉的番茄酱打开倒进锅里，再稍加搅拌一下，便算是完工了。工业食品的香辛料总是味道十足，除了省钱以外也是偷懒的好方法。  
一大锅酱料算是做多了，滤过水的意面也刚好放了两盘，一个人吃可就太可惜了。  
妻子拉走的单人沙发可怜地使客厅空出来一块，好在单排的长沙发正好能坐两个人。餐桌上的装饰和餐具还成套地摆在那里，横山手上不自觉地多了两只高脚杯。  
这一切大概是天意。  
横山掏出手机，没经过多少心理战便拨通一拨不能再熟悉的电话。

横山家公寓门卫戒备很严，宾客需要登记邀请。横山事出突然，自然没打过招呼，所以便只得亲自下楼接村上进家门。  
横山一只手旋转着钥匙的频率出卖了他的好心情，以至于他看到村上身影出现在自己视线时竟然不可抑制地低声笑起来。  
刚刚入秋，村上穿了一件浅蓝色的套头衫和一条单裤，提着印有幼儿园标志的布袋站在门口等待横山。  
是再也不能普通的装束，就像横山所追求的平庸一样——年轻的时候渴望所谓激情，和不同的人谈恋爱，可成长过后才发现，自己渴望相遇的人其实早就已经出现了。  
那一瞬间横山几乎铁定心要和村上过一辈子。  
村上的刘海最近又长长了不少，几乎齐眉的茶色刘海令村上的一双圆眼睛更加温顺，看得横山直觉得心里痒痒。  
若不是与村上相识久了，大概很难发现此时村上有些局促。说起来这还是他第一次来到横山夫妇的公寓。他的纤长的手指用力缴着背在肩膀上的布袋子，眉毛也轻轻地蹙着，眉头在厚重的刘海下堆成一个川字。横山出现的一刹那村上紧绷的嘴角才终于放松下来。  
不知道为什么，这样的变化令横山觉得相当可爱，村上本来也不是依赖人的类型，但情人不小心流露出的期盼还是令横山雀跃起来——这大概是他这段时间以来最快乐的一件事情了。  
“在笑什么？”他们沉默地并肩走近大厅，等电梯门关闭时村上才看准时机用掌心扫了一下横山的头顶，不自在地问道。  
横山没有躲开，反倒在村上的手滑落下来时抓住了它。他耸耸肩，似乎暂时并不准备回答这个问题。横山收拢手掌，把村上的四根手指攥在掌心里，村上没有动，既没感到不情愿也没显得欢喜。横山握得很紧，村上甚至能通过横山的手感觉到自己骨头的形状。电梯里稀薄地空气令人难免感到有些恍惚，村上站在他身边的感觉很充实，横山拉着那双温暖的手，竟觉得有些飘飘然。  
“在想你什么时候吻我。”横山低下头嗤笑起来，他语速变得很快，再加上电梯开门时的提示音，村上几乎都要怀疑自己是否出现了幻听。  
他和横山一前一后走出电梯，横山挑起嘴角坏笑的样子像极了当年还是高中生的恶劣少年，村上沉浸在这个庸俗的玩笑里，几乎慌了神。他们现在仿佛恋人。可除了偷情，他未与横山谈过所谓正常情侣间的恋爱。年轻时的亲吻他几乎忘了——那不过是将欢喜藏在心底的心照不宣的游戏。现在的这一切，包括横山的举动，都毫无道理。  
他试图理清思路，但横山显然没有给他思考的机会。横山一路拽着他大步流星地向前走，悠长的走廊仿佛是被按了快进一般在他身边迅速滤过。如此为了什么跃跃欲试的横山，让村上甚至忘记吐槽。  
横山反手将大门撞上，把嘴唇在村上嘴唇上小心翼翼按了一下，还不等村上反应，便神不知鬼不觉地从玄关逃走了。村上的视线在追随横山时，在玄关赭石色的台面上撞到那张签过字的离婚申请书。签好字的文件被金属相框和一串钥匙压平，空气中弥漫着纳波利塔意面的香气。迷雾渐渐散去，浮出水面的真相村上打了个冷颤。深黑色的单排沙发上摆着横山脱下来的衬衫和西裤，茶几上准备好的晚餐已经端上来，电视里放着他们都喜欢的漫才节目，横山穿着随意的居家服，从厨房摇晃着醒酒器，提着两只高脚杯慢慢走出来。

吻在一起时很自然，仿佛爱侣情到浓时。横山腾出手，手掌摩挲着村上的脸颊将他拉近。  
直到很久以后横山也依然记得那时拥吻的感触。村上到了傍晚新续起的胡茬扎得他有些痒，他只得更狠得吻他，划过他敏感的牙床，纠缠他的舌尖，若明若暗的灯光里村上那双亮晶晶的眼睛简直如同致幻剂一般，横山目不转睛地与他对视着，直到感到下巴酸痛才渐渐松开。  
然后就那样静静抱在一起，横山低着头吻他衣服上柔软剂的味道，牙齿在村上脖颈不安分地咬他，感受他的脉搏。两颗心挨在一起，合拍地跳动着。  
未来无限美好……


End file.
